Family Love or Maybe Not
by LawAndOrderSVU3
Summary: The NCIS 'Family' goes on a trip to London. Romance with a little humor. HOPE YOU ENJOY FIRST FANFIC. Summary sucks I know. Jibbs, with a splash of McAbby and Tiva ;
1. Introduction

**Sorry this is my first Fanfic it's kinda short but I'll make it longer. I got some ideas from other FanFics and started creating my own. ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the NCIS bullpen. Tony was shooting handmade paper balls in to McGee's Trash can. "Would you stop that" McGee said trying to focus on his computer. "Awww is little McGoo upset." Tony said with his puppy dog face. "Don't listen to him McGee, We are just bored, are you not?" Ziva said while cleaning her gun.<p>

It's been a quiet day here in the NCIS. No cases where in progress for the last 2 days, so the whole team was bored resigned to do stupid and annoying things to each other. As Gibbs walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand he looked just as bored as all of them. "Dinozzo, Any cases?" Gibbs said hoping there was. He hasn't been this bored in years. Little did they know that their Favorite Director/Friend/'Family' was watching them.

"_They need a vacation, they needed and deserved one."_ Jenny thought to herself. Walking back to her office, she stopped at the door. "Cynthia, I need you to call SecNav and tell them I'm taking the team on a vacation as soon as you can." She asked her faithful assistant. "Sure thing, but what do it tell them when they ask me why?" She replied. "Tell them the team needs a break from everything and that they haven't had a case in a while, and they deserved it. They have been working too hard" Jenny happily replied to her. Cynthia just smiled at her. She loved how she cared so much for her team. She knew that they were like family, but she was the nicest Director and the nicest boss she had ever worked for. "Oh, and Cynthia, Tell them that you're coming to." Jenny said with a smile, snapping Cynthia out of her thought trance. "Oh no, I couldn't intrude." Even though she wanted to so badly, she couldn't intrude on her boss's vacation. "Cynthia, I want you to come" She smiled before walking into her office. Little did they know it was a beginning of a trip they would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong> What do you think so far :) Bad? Yeah I know <span>PLEASE REVIEW<span>**


	2. Getting ready to go

The next day everyone was at NCIS headquarters, still with nothing to do. McGee was writing on a note pad, Ziva was again cleaning her gun, Tony was reading a magazine, and Gibbs was reading his newspaper with a cup of coffee.

They all turned around finding Jenny standing there. "Good Morning Director" Ziva said without looking up. "Jen, What are you doing here." Gibbs said with a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"Well Jethro, first of all lose the attitude and Good Morning Ziva and second of all we are all going on a trip." Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and just starred at her. Out of all of them only Gibbs wasn't smiling. "Jen we don't need a vacation" He replied in a voice that couldn't fool anyone. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave just in case there was a case.

"Jethro, you guys have been sitting here for 3 days with no case. Everyone needs a break. "She replied in a tone telling him she was serious. "I'm taking everyone to a trip to London." McGee and Tony's mouth dropped open. Ziva's hand covered her mouth from giggling at them. Gibbs and Jenny couldn't help but give a half smile at them. "We leave tomorrow at 0800 sharp" Jen said turning away and walking back to her office. "Guess we're going, McGee go tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer to go home and pack up stuff for it, and then you go home and do the same. Same goes for you to." He said facing his team. "On it boss" Tony said as they all got their things and went to the elevator. Inside everyone was happy, even Gibbs. He wanted to be able to take a break with his 'Family' and be able to spend time with Jen.

NCIS HEADQURTERS: 0700

McGee, Ziva and Tony just arrived and started talking about their trip to London. "McGee" Ziva asked. "Yeah." "Why do you think we are going on a trip?" "ZEEVAA, Just forget about it, we are going to have fun and we are taking the NCIS private jet so we don't have to sit with other people that get air sick. Well except Probie McGeek over there." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Tony. I don't always get air sick." Tim replied at him with a serious face. "Well McGee just in case, you should sit with Abby." Ziva said. Suddenly the elevator doors opened showing Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Gibbs with their suit cases. At the same time Jenny walked in with her stuff. "Good Morning everyone, I hope you all slept well and are ready to go and Gibbs where is Cynthia?" Jenny said as she walked in. "She said she would love to come but something came up. So McGee, Dinozzo, Palmer, and Duck, with me and the rest with Jen." Gibbs explained as everyone grabbed their things about to go.

NCIS Lobby: 0800

"Shot Gun!" Tony exclaimed. "No I want shot gun, you called shot gun last time." Tim said with a sad look on his face. "Both of you shut up before I shut it for you." Suddenly they both stopped. "Duck your up front with me, the rest in the back." Gibbs said before getting in the driver's seat.

At the director's car everything was settled after a fight to see who sat in the passenger's seat. Well none of them ended up in the seat. The director's dog ended up in the seat instead. They were waiting for Jethro to get settled to drive to the airport. When everyone was finally settled, they drove to the airport.

AirPort: 1900

When they got to the airport they all got checked and ready to go. Except there was still 2 hours before their flight was ready. So they decided to go to the airport restaurant. It was a little romantic, but they were all hungry. "Hello welcome to _Midnight Love_, how many people would be joining us?" the Madre D said with a creepy, but welcoming smile. "Eight people" Jenny and Gibbs replied at the same time. They couldn't help it but gave each other a smirk. "Please wait a minute." He responded. After 2 minutes he returned. "I'm sorry but the only table available is a 6 person table and another one for two people." Abby then had a HUGE grin on her face. She quickly responded "That's okay, we'll take it." "But the tables are separate. One is in the lovers den and the other in the main dining room." He replied. "Yeah yeah, that's fine." No one knew why she was so happy. "Okay then please follow me." The Madre D smiled at Abby, because of how happy she was. "So who is going to be dining in the lovers den?" Abby then quickly said "These two." Pointing to Gibbs and Jenny. Their faces suddenly dropped to a shock face. Everyone started to grin. "Ah….Um..No..I… Uh" was all they could make out. Finally Jenny could say something. "Uhh Abby why don't you and McGee Umm sit there instead." "No thanks we like to socialize, you guys are too quiet." "Abs!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Too bad, Mister Waiter sir please take these two to their table" Abby said with all the energy bundled inside of her. "I'll be happy to." As the waiter was taking the two to the table, McGee was a little upset. McGee thought that Abby was more interested in the waiter then him. Tony finally stopped giggling inside to say "Why you upset McGoo?" "Nothing" "Aww Probie a little jealous of the waiter?" Then everyone started to giggle. "No I'm not, come on, let's just go to our table.

Airport Restaurant: Lovers Den: 1925

"Please follow me to your table." As the two walked in through the door, they noticed the décor first. The tables were covered in velvet red table cloths; the lights were dim, mostly from candles. There was simple dining ware that made it look so elegant, yet simple. Next they noticed that there was music playing. They finally realized it was the song they played at the restaurant in Paris. They smiled at each other and they walked to their table. Surprisingly Gibbs pulled out her chair for her. "Thank-you Jethro" She said as she was sitting down. Little did they know their 'kids' and 'father' (AKA Abby, McGee, Tony, Palmer, McGee, and Ducky) was spying on them.

After a couple of minutes they stopped and got back to their table. Gibbs ordered a steak and so did Jenny. Gibbs the said "Excuse me waiter, can I have your finest bottle of bourbon?" "Right away". Jenny was surprised and shocked at the same time. He had remembered her favorite drink. She could help but smile which he gladly returned. They both thought about what they were doing, but they didn't care. They were happy, smiling and giggling the whole time. When it came to dessert they shared one. "Jethro, can I ask you a question". "Sure, what is it?" "Why do you hate me so much?" Jenny said all depressed. Gibbs then put his hand on her lifting her head to face him. "Je ne pourrais jamais te hais." (I could never hate you.) "But" before she even finished her sentence, Gibbs had kissed her. It started out soft and gentle, and then it became passionate. When they finally separated for air he said "Je vous aime, I love you. I've always had and will…forever." "I..I..I love you too." Jenny then pulled him even closer and kissed him again and again. When they finally stopped they both laughed. "I've never seen this side of Jethro before." Jen said with a giggle. "Guess you don't really know me then, Do you Jen." He replied with a smirk. "I guess not" she happily replied. They then finished their drinks and dessert. They got up to check on the rest of the team. When they got to their table it seemed like they were done to. They all noticed Gibb's around Jenny's shoulder and how they both had a grin on their face. Then they all said spontaneously with a grin "Why are you so happy?" Their smiles dropped instantly and Gibbs removed his hand. "Oh nothing umm we were just umm..." "Relax Jethro we're just playing" Ducky said.

After that dinner they paid, gather their suit cases and waited for the plane that was arriving in 30 minutes. They then decide to plan out their seat plans. "So since it's an 8 seat plane and there are two seats in each row, how are we going to be seated?" Jimmy explained. Abby then said "I think the two lovebirds over there should sit together… in the back!" Without even hesitation they gladly took the offer, which was not surprising at all to them. All of a sudden Jenny said "Only if Abby and McGee and Ducky with Jimmy sit together and Ziva and Dinozzo do the same." Gibbs was surprised she said that and so was everyone else. "Not in a million years!" Ziva exclaimed. Everyone else shook their heads no too. "Then I and Jethro won't sit together." Jenny smirked at them. Gibbs looked at her with a sad face. "NO!" They all exclaimed even Ducky and Jimmy. "Fine" Abby said with a pout. Gibbs and Jenny just laughed.

NCIS Private Jet: 1100

Everyone was in their seat and got settled down. Everyone then noticed that the two all the way in the back was smiling, laughing and giggling.

"Hey, don't you think they are being a little bit friendlier then when we left?" Jimmy said with a smile

"Just leave it alone Jimmy, they are obviously in love" Tony replied with a smirk

"Are you ever not childish?" Ziva looking at him like he was actually a little kid

All McGee and Duck could do was laugh at them. On the other hand Jenny and Gibbs weren't even paying attention to them. They were in their own world.

"Jethro"

"Hmmmm"

"Do you think we should tell everyone else about the kiss and that we are back together?" Jen said with a worried face

Gibbs just let out a small laugh "I think they'll find out sooner or later."

Jenny just laughed, nodding saying she agreed. Jenny then leaned over and right when she was about to kiss him.

"Hey Guys!" Abby shouted

This just scared both of them and made them jump further apart. Realizing what Abby had done she smirked. "Were you guys going to kiss?"

Jenny's face turned red and so did Gibbs.

All Jenny could let out was "Uh…No…Um…" Finally Gibbs said "No, we were just…Um…"

Before he could finish Abby just laughed. "I'll just go back, just came to tell you we are about to take off." She winked at them and left.

Jenny smiled when her faced hit Jethro's. "That was close." All Gibbs could do was laugh and he smiled at her back. "Yeah, it was."

Jenny was traumatized by his luxurious blue eyes. He knew what she was thinking about. She fell out of her trance when the pilot spoke. "Good Morning Passengers, welcome to NCIS plane NM54. We would be taking of in 5 minutes. Please sit down and buckle your seat belt. Everyone did as they were told and got back into their seats. Since it was an eight hour ride everyone was sleeping by the first hour. Jenny snuggled into Gibbs arms, which he gladly wrapped around, Abby and McGee, Ziva and Tony, also did the same. Only duck was sleeping upwards while Palmer had is head cradled in his chair.

There was still 4 hours into their flight when Ducky was first to wake up. He noticed how everyone was sleeping and he got out his camera. He crept up to everyone making sure they did not hear him. He took a picture of everyone sleeping including Palmer. At the end he chuckled and went back to his seat to read. Ten minutes later, everyone started to stir, except Palmer. When everyone was wide awake Tony suggested something.

"You guys want to mess with Jimmy?" He said with a gigantic grin on his face.

Everyone agreed except for Jenny and Gibbs. Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva started getting out of their seats and headed to the back of the jet where they keep all the food and supplies.

"What do you think they're up to?" Jenny smiled as she asked Ducky and Gibbs

"That is an excellent question, my dear. We would just have to wait and find out." Ducky answered

Gibbs just shook his head and laughed.

Everyone just then came back. They were carrying shampoo, caramel and chocolate syrup, bow ties, feathers, whip cream, Abby's make-up bag, and a bunch of washable markers. They stuff they carried just made Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny laugh.

After they got settled, Abby was the first to start she started taking her eyeliner to draw a mustache on his face. All everyone did was laugh quietly, making sure they didn't wake him up. Next was Tony's turn, he grabbed the chocolate syrup and drizzled it all over his hair. Ziva did the same with the Caramel syrup. Everyone then giggled to see his hair all sticky. It was now McGee's turn. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in to his pants. This made everyone laugh, even Gibbs. Tony finally said in a whisper "Nice job, Probie." McGee just grinned in accomplishment. It was finally Ducky's turn. He grabbed the markers and started drawing lines that look like he was about to be autopsied on. This made everyone smile and giggle a little.

"Hey Mum and Dad." Jenny was surprised Abby had called her that, but Gibbs wasn't. "We still have two more items." Abby said holding up the whip cream and feathers. Gibbs looked at Jenny, but she just shrugged.

Gibbs then stood up grabbing Jenny's hand and they both crept up to Palmer. Jenny took the bags of feathers and Gibbs took the Can of whip cream. Gibbs started adding whip cream on his hair, drawing a beard on his face, and putting the last of it in his shirt. Everyone was covering their mouth from laughing.

Gibbs finally smirked at Jen. "Your turn"

Jenny ripped open the bag of feathers and just poured it all over his sticky hair and the rest of his body. Everyone couldn't contain their laughers. Everyone bursted out laughing, which woke up Jimmy. This made everyone laugh even more.

He managed to say "What is everyone lau…." Before he screamed

This made everyone laugh even more.

"What…How…When…Who?" was all he can managed.

Everyone was still too busy laughing. Finally Abby got up and answered his questions. "What was we played a prank on you, how was we messed you up, when is when you were sleeping like baby, who was everyone. Well everyone but the pilot." Her answer made everyone crack up more.

Jimmy was still stuttering. He was unable to speak. This however made everyone laugh even more.

NCIS Jet: 1700

An hour passed by and Jimmy had gotten all cleaned up. There was still 3 hours left of their flight. Everyone started settling back down and falling asleep…except the couple all the way in the back. They were talking to each other and laughing quietly making sure not to disturb anyone. Matter of the fact, they were acting like teenagers.

DIOLOGE:

Jen: "Jethro."

Gibbs: "Hmmm"

Jen: "Let's play a game of confess" With those words a huge grin came upon her face.

Gibbs: "How do we play" His eyes were of fear knowing it wasn't good. This made her giggle even more.

Jen: "The game is self-explanatory, Jethro"

Gibbs: "I guess your right"

Jen: "Aren't I always" That smirk on her face cause Gibbs to put one on himself.

Gibbs: "If you're always right, then why don't you go first"

Jen: "Alright then, Umm…. The first time I looked at you I fell in love with your eyes"

THIS PUT A HUGE HALF SMILE ON GIBBS FACE

Gibbs: "Okay, my turn. I fell in love with your fiery hair and fierce attitude" He smiled even more as he said those

Jen: "You always did have a thing for women with red hair and tantrum."

Gibbs: "Yeah, it's true"

Jen: "Then why am I different from the rest."

Gibbs: Without hesitation he said "The difference is I love you and always had…. And you are not a complete psycho."

This made them smile

Jen then pulled him in closer for a kiss. In this case he gladly returned.

When they separated for air Jenny had the courage to say "I love you"

Gibbs smiled and gladly returned to her with a kiss. "I love you too."

After kissing for a while they stopped and got comfortable and fell back asleep. What they didn't know was they were spying on them again. When they rest of the team made sure they were asleep they started gossiping about what they saw.

DIOLOGE:

Tony: "Autopsy Gremlin, Ducky, Probie, Zee-VA, Abs, did you just see what I saw?"

They all shook their heads yes.

Abby: "How long so you think it would take for them to propose?"

Tony & Ziva: "A week"

Abby: "Ohh this is getting interesting, anyone care to make a bet"

Everyone agreed yes

After a few minutes of briefing this is what they wrote down

_Bet: How long will it take for Mom & Dad to get engaged_

_ Tony: 7 days_

_ Ziva: 7 days_

_ Jimmy: 2 weeks_

_ Abby: End of the trip_

_ Ducky: 1½ week_

_ Tim: 2 weeks_

_ Amount: $50_

After looking it over they made the bet and all signed the paper. After talking a little bit they all fell back asleep.


	3. Finally in London

Chapter 3

London Airport: 1900

After a long plane ride of a total of 8 hours, the NCIS crew finally was able to stretch out and relax again.

"Ahhh…Uhhhh…Ohh…" Tony groaned

"Tony, do HAVE to make those noises" Ziva replied in disgust

"Well ZEE-VA, we just got off a plane it's dinner time and I'm starving"

"Dinozzo we just got off a plane! Quit your whining were about to eat. "Gibbs said coming out with Jenny under his arm. SMILING

"Right Boss. What are we going to eat? PIZZA! Please tell me its pizza" Tong Begged

"I don't know, you have to ask everyone else what they want."

Tony's smile covered her face. "Hey people what so you want to eat, PLEASEEE SAY PIZZA!"

"Pizza sound good, I would love to eat real pizza then the cheap imitation Tony eats." McGee said making everyone laugh

"Okay then it's settled we'll go get pizza, how 'bout Tenore"

"Nice Gibbs!" Abby shouted. "Who knew you have taste!"

Everyone laughed once again.

"Hmm, I had a feeling we were going there." Jenny smiled at Gibbs and he put an arm around her, but then removed it once the team turned around.

The only reason he choose that restaurant was because it was dim, had a bar, and had private rooms. So then he can have a private room with his love.

Tony started shouting "COME ON LET'S GO I'M HUNGRY"

Everyone giggled and starting walking to the restaurant.

Tenore: 1930

PS (This was like lunch to them so they will have dinner again. The time difference is whack but it be back to normal later on in the next chapter)

They all arrived at the restaurant and the Maitre'd came in. "Hello welcome to Tenore. How many people will I be serving tonight?"

"Eight people" Jen said at the same time as Gibbs. They grinned at each other, and the Maitre'd notice how happy they were.

"Okay please wait a moment."

After 5 minutes the Maitre'd returned. "I'm sorry we only have a table for 6 with and table for 2 in a private room."

"Oh, it's okay we'll go there." Everyone stared at Jenny. "Umm if that's okay with everyone." She smiled shyly.

All Gibbs could do was laugh.

"Of course it's okay my dear, you two have fun." Ducky smiled then faced the Maitre'd "Would you please escort us to our table young man."

The Maitre'd smiled, "Of course you two please wait a moment."

Everyone followed the man except them two.

"You really want to be alone, Huh Jen" He winked at her which then she smiled. She absolutely loved the feeling of him around her; sometimes she wishes it will never stop.

When the Maitre'd came back out he escorted Jenny and Gibbs to the private room.

"Well come to room paradise, a waiter will be coming in shortly." The Maitre'd left leaving Jen and Gibbs alone. They stared into each other's eyes and were traumatized in what they saw.

They both said what they saw in each other's eyes at the same time. "Love"

They saw love in each other's eyes, first time in a while to. They were both returned back to earth when the waiter came in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything." He was a young boy no older than 21.

"Oh, no it's nothing." Jenny said walking to her seat. They both sat down and looked over the menu.

Gibbs ordered first. "I'll have the steak au poivre and a side salad."

"And what would you have miss."

"Umm, I'll have the same thing."

"And what would you like to drink."

The thing that made them smile was that they had both said the exact same thing at the same time.

"Bourbon straight, please." It seemed like they were in each other's mind, like they knew what each other's thought were. It wasn't the first time, but it has been in a while since they felt this way.

First came in their drinks, just how they like it, and then came their food.

"You can't go days without meat can you Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head, while his mouth was full of food. All Jenny did was laugh because he had sauce all over his face.

"You know, if you keep eating like that, Tony's going to beat you in your physical assessment exam."

"Dinozzo couldn't even hit me if he had Chuck Norris's hands and speed."

"You're probably right, though it's unhealthy."

Gibbs raised his eye brow up. "Jenny Shepard are you calling me fat?"

"Haw-haw, very funny Jethro. No I am not calling you fat; you are actually the most built-up man I've met."

"I'll take that as a compliment Jen."

The whole dinner was nice, romantic, and full with fun laughs, but right at the creek of the door 6 pairs of eyes were staring at them like glue.

"Uhh are you sure we should, umm be doing this?" McGee asks stuttering. "Boss might find out he knows everything."

"Don't ruin the fun Timmy." Abby slapped playfully on the chest.

Who Knew? Gibbs did know they were staring in. He signed to her in French. Yes he knew Abby knew sign language, but only American. He signed _Vous savez____les espions____sont____à la porte__?___Or in other words you know the snoopers are at the door?

She signed back yes.

"Voulez-vous de les tromper?" (Do you want to trick'em?)

"Oh yeah"

"Ok suivre mon exemple" (Okay follow my lead)

"Okay"

"Hey Jen what do you think of me for firing Dinozzo."

Tony's mouth dropped right open unable to move or get any words out.

"I think that's great, maybe you can even do that to everyone else." Jenny tried so hard not to laugh, same goes for Gibbs.

Everyone's face fell flat and white. Next thing you know they barged in shouting at them about what they heard. They couldn't stop laughing, and then everyone stopped when Abby said something.

"What one second, why are you guys laughing?" She made a pouty face.

"You guys aren't really fired." Jen said when she had stopped laughing.

Jethro finally calmed himself. "We may be old, but or investigative skills are a sharp as a tack. We knew you were at the door."

Abby then slapped Tony on the head. "Abs, what was that for."

"You said his detective skills have gone bad and he wouldn't notice us."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "Dinozzo?"

"Uhh what I meant was, uhh…"

Jenny couldn't help but laugh again.

"Abs smack him again."

"Yes Sir" Then everyone heard a loud WACK as Abby's hand went down his head. Everyone winced even Gibbs.

"Abby that was one hell of a smack." Ziva said with her hand up, waiting for a high five.

Then Gibbs whispered to Jen, "Maybe I should hire her as my personal head smacker?" Jen then let out a small grin and a nod.

"I think that's a good idea."

After a couple more drinks and dessert they decided to go back to their hotel, relax, and check-in.

The Egerton House Hotel: London: 2100

When the team walked in they noticed the beautiful furnished lobby. White walls, simple yet elegant furniture, and bright lights. They team kept walking and headed for the receptions desk.

"Hello welcome to The Egerton House Hotel."

"Yeah, 4 rooms for Shepard."

"Please wait one moment." The guy started typing things into the computer.

"Yes, here it is four rooms for a Director Jenny Shepard, Correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay please wait one moment while I'll get your room keys and a bell hop." The guy left without saying another word.

"Jenny, don't you think this is a little over the top for a couple of agents?" Ziva asked with a concerned face.

Gibbs then turned to her. "Jen, you don't have to get a place like this, it's way over the top, it's too much, it's …" Before he can finish Jenny put a finger on his lips.

"I wanted to do this Jethro." She turned to face everyone else, "I wanted to do this for all of us, we're family and family deserves best."

Everyone smiled, gave her a hug, and thanked her. Moments later the receptionist came back with a man in a bell hop uniform and four key slot keys.

"Okay your rooms are ready." He turned to the bellhop next, "Eddie would you please take these people's bags to their rooms."

"Certainly" he made his way to the bags and toke them one by one, when he reached Abby's bag he smiled at her and she smiled back. This made McGee angry, maybe even furious. Yeah they have been separated for 3 years, but he still loved her, he just wasn't sure if she loved her back.

As the Bell boy left with their luggage they strolled behind him slowly.

"Okay so four rooms, 8 people what are we going to do?" Ziva was curious if she would have to sleep with Abby. Ziva could not sleep with a caffeine filled energized Abby. She simply couldn't do it.

Jenny replied he with a shrug.

Ducky had made a suggestion, "We can have partners sleep with partners, it would be less awkward and we could get to know each other."

Tony and Ziva just shared glances.

"Ducky, Me, Abby, Gibbs and the director don't have a partner?" McGee told him as they were waiting for the elevator.

"Yes, but you and Abby have that technology thing and Gibbs and Jennifer have been partners."

Gibbs then interrupted, "Sounds good to me duck, McGee with Abby and me with Jen."

They all entered the elevator and got of their floor.

Before everyone went into their rooms Gibbs turned around and shouted, "Remember rule 12, or else!"

All of them gulped and entered their rooms. When Ducky and Palmer went in they noticed two separate beds. Under his breath Jimmy thanked Jenny for the room with two beds.

Tony and Ziva walked in their room and Tony grinned, Ziva stood their staring at the one king size bed in the middle of the room.

Next was McGee and Abby, they walked in noticed that there was white walls, simple furnishings, a sofa, TV, and their eyes finally moved to the queen size bed on the side near the window. Both of them grinning.

When Gibbs had finally made sure that they were inside and settled down, he walked in the room and sat next to Jenny observing the room. Simple beige walls with crown moldings surrounded them. A few windows with white curtains, bedside tables, a coffee table, chairs, and a nice big sofa. That was just part of the room. On the left there was a fully stocked kitchen and to the right was a bathroom with all essential needs, a double sink, a bath and a shower. What really caught their eyes was the king size bed with simple pattern covers and a whole bunch of pillows.

Gibbs was the first one to move. He got up and moved to the kitchen and straight to the coffee/latte maker. He started looking for the coffee and cups. He toke a mug out of the cupboard and latte cup with a saucer. Jenny was staring out the window taking in the view of London. She didn't even look back to see what Jethro was doing.

Gibbs then suddenly shouted out, "Finally a hotel with quality coffee beans."

Jenny withheld a laugh. She knew he couldn't live without coffee in his blood. Neither could she, but she could survive a day on tea, unlike him.

Gibbs put in the beans and stated grinding them. After 10 minutes Jenny couldn't take the noise anymore. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" She shouted and turned around only to notice him standing in front of him holding his coffee in one hand and a latte with a heart in the middle with the other. His face was shocked, but he couldn't help but smile inside. He loved how she would crinkle up her nose when she got pissed.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." Her face turned bright red as she sat next to him taking the cup he held up to her.

"It's okay Jen"

She toke a sip of the latte and embraced the warm chill down her spine as a smiled plastered on her face.

"I take it that you like it." Gibbs toke a sip out of his cup and a grin appeared on his face. "Now that is good coffee."

Jenny laughed as she toke another sip of this wonderful cup of liquid.

"Jethro, were in the world did you learn how to make coffee this good."

"Jen, if you want quality coffee you got to learn how to make it first. So I took a couple of classes for it. What sucks is they don't teach you how to make this," He took a sip of his coffee and continued, "until the very end of the classes."

"Who knew the famous take-out-everyday Jethro Gibbs knows how to cook. How many classes did you take?"

After a while of silence Gibbs finally cough up a few words, "7 years"

Jenny choked on her coffee and finally scuffed up a few words. "7 years, you must really like coffee."

"Yeah there was that, but you got to learn how to cook to please a woman." He smiled at her and placed his hand around her waist, pulling her in.

She turned to him, "And how come you've never cooked for me?"

"Because I only cook for special girls in my life." He grinned and Jenny placed a playful slap on his chest.

"Well, since you have the experience and we have a kitchen and dining room your cooking dinner."

He stared at her hopefully that she was joking. Nope she was serious.

"Fine alright you win."

"Don't I always" She grinned as big as possible

"Watch it Shepard"

They laughed and went back to drinking their coffee and telling each other more secrets.

Ducky's and Jimmy's Room:

"Mr. Palmer would you please stop listening to that blasted machine and come help me get our suitcases into the closet."

Jimmy didn't hear him; he was listening to his MP3 on full blast.

Then Ducky shouted on the top of his lungs, "MR. PALMER!"

Jimmy slipped out of the bed and landed face forward to the floor.

"I'm sorry doctor." Jimmy can to his side and helped him with the cases.

"You know Mr. Palmer, is reminds we of a story when I was a lad. I was…"

Tony's and David's Room:

"So Ziva I guess we're sharing a bed together." Tony raised his eyebrows and let a smirk take over his face.

As for Ziva she was cleaning her gun. Ignoring him hoping he would shut up anytime soon.

"How did you even get that passed security?"

"When you are first trained to become an assassin, you are taught how to sneak in certain weapons past security Tony."

Tony's eyes just feel open and he continued to unpack his clothes. Hoping he does not get on her bad side during these few weeks.

McGee's and Abby's Room:

"Hey McGee can you help me put these suitcases on top of the closet?"

"Sure, Abs" McGee grabbed the cases from her hands and pushed them into the closet."

"Thanks Timmy" Abby then ran over to hug him, with no hesitation he put his arm around her to. Never wanting to let go, well until Abby pulled herself off.

"You know Abs we have to thank the Director for taking us here. It's beautiful."

"I know Timmy." She smiled at him and went to the draw with her clothes in it. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Im'ma take a shower Timmy"

McGee nodded then his phone rang. Abby stopped at the door and stopped to see who it was.

"McGee…Yeah…Yeah, I got it…K'ay…Bye"

"Who was it?" Abby asked out of curiosity, it was always a habit of hers when she was young.

"It was Boss; apparently we're eating at his room for dinner." McGee sounded surprised; he thought the Director was going to cook.

"Ohh this going to be fun." Abby said before walking into the bathroom.

Jenny's and Gibbs Room:

Jenny walked out of the bathroom door leaving steam coming out.

"What did you do have a sauna built?" Gibbs couldn't help himself.

"Very funny, did you call everyone yeah their coming in 30 minutes so get ready. I'm going to start cooking."

"Alright then" She walked out of the doorway and made herself to the draw and drew out some clothes.

Jenny's and Gibbs Room: 2230

*Knock *Knock

"Coming" Jenny Shepard slipped on her slippers and ran to the door.

When she opened the door everyone was there. "Come on in."

"Thank-you my dear" Ducky handed her a bottle of bourbon.

"Thanks Ducky" She smiled and let everyone come in.

Everyone stood there smelling something heavenly coming from the kitchen.

Abby was the first to break the silence. "Wow, your room is so much bigger than ours." Her eyes gazed around the room."

"Yeah well"

"So anyway Director what are you cooking that smells so heavenly" Tony smiled, he was hoping it was as good as it smelled.

"Actually, I'm not cooking tonight."

Everyone then quickly turned their heads to the kitchen. There was Gibbs mixing away in a pan filled with vegetables.

Everyone said "Gibbs" at the same time. He turned around to smile at them and turned back to the pan.

After everyone was settled done Gibbs laid out a whole table full of food; including dessert.

"Jethro, you never told me you can cook." Ducky asked while handing out the plates.

"Yeah well no one knew till now I guess."

When everyone got their plates filled with food they wanted they all decided to take the first bite together.

Dinozzo started the count down, "Okay 5…4…3…2…1" and everyone put a fork full of food in their mouths. They groaned with joy.

Jenny was the first to speak while everyone else was scarfing down the food. "Jethro you said you know how to cook, but this… this is like eating at a restaurant."

"Come on Jen, it's not that good."

Abby then opened her mouth it was full of food. "Dou't yuf say thawt Giffs, this ifs afwesume" (Don't you say that Gibbs, this is awesome.

Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"Seriously Boss this is better than pizza!" (I think you can guess who said that)

They rest of the meal went well everyone was done they talked awhile, then they went back to get some shut eye.

Jenny and Gibbs were cleaning the table.

"Jethro let me wash the dishes, you already cooked."

"I'm not complaining here." He smiled and took the rest of the dishes to the sink for her. "I'm going to take a shower first, and then maybe I'll help you." He smirked and left for the bathroom.

She thought to herself. "_That's Gibbs; hmm what can you do with him_." And she continued to wash the dishes.

After 15 minutes, Gibbs came out of the shower, wearing his NIS tee and a pair of sweats.

"Jethro did you have to bring that shirt." She scolded him with a stare.

"Hey, I have to say I'm married to my job." He winked at her and grabbed two cups out of the cupboard.

"And how come I wasn't invited to your wedding?" Gibbs just smiled at her and continued to make his drink.

"You know Jethro you shouldn't be drinking coffee this late we have to wake up tomorrow very early if you want to go sight-seeing."

Gibbs just said, "Relax Jen, I'm making some tea." Without looking at her.

"Hmm, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is actually drinking tea, I'm surprised." She tried to withhold a smile but couldn't.

"Very funny" Gibbs handed her a cup and they both sat down on the couch.

Jenny had moved into his arms by now and they were snuggling up together.

"Hey, can you get off Jen for a moment?"

Jenny moved off with a frown.

"Relax Jen; I'm just going to start a fire."

"Okay" and an instant smile came upon her face.

Gibbs loved how she could turn anything into a happy moment. He could never get enough of her. Once the fire started they went back into each other's arm.

"I'm bored"

Gibbs laughed. He knew Jenny well. She could never stay still and relax, she has to do something to keep her hand occupied.

"Jen, why can't you fall asleep?"

"Because I'm next to a man that I can't get enough of." She smirked and Gibbs put his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder.

Talking into her hair Gibbs spit out, "Well you're the one that said we should get some sleep."

She moved as that had tickled her.

"Yes, I said that, but a girl can take it back. I want to spend the rest of the night till dawn with you."

"We can do that, but I need energy to yell and head slap the 'kids' tomorrow."

"You know you don't have to slap them."

Gibbs chuckled and held her tighter. "They'll never learn from their mistakes then."

Jenny had smiled then let out a yawn. So did Gibbs. Right there and then they both fell asleep, in each other's arms. While a dream of fate came upon their heads…


	4. The start of a new day

Jenny woke up bright and early. She tried to remember where she was and she saw Jethro's face. She smiled to herself. She checked the clock near the bed and it was only 0600 in London. A habit of waking-up at this time she guessed. She turned back and faced Jethro. He started to stir and Jen let out a smile.

"Jen, you know I can't sleep with you starin' at me."

"Can't help it. I don't get a chance to wake-up next to such a handsome man."

Gibbs finally opened his eyes to see a beautiful red head with shoulder-length hair starin' at him. He couldn't help it. He put his arm around her and pulled her in. She giggled which made him smile even bigger. He loved her laugh; it reminded him of their days in Paris. Then a sudden thought came to mind. And not a good one.

_Flashback:_

_Gibbs woke up one morning to find a note next to him:_

_Dear Jethro, _

_ I'm so sorry I can't do this anymore. It's just too much for me to handle. I have packed up my bags and I have been transferred somewhere else. I'm sorry Jethro_

_ Jen-I'm so sorry._

_Flashback End_

Jenny saw the hurt in his eyes. They always could talk and see so much from their eyes, without even saying a word.

"Jethro, what's wrong?"

He then snapped out of his trance. "Ohh, umm nothing Jen forget about it."

"Jethro, please tell me."

He just looked into her eyes. She was pleading, wanting answers.

"I...I…I can't"

She saw the tears in his eyes about to come out.

It felt like his throat was closing on him. He tried to talk but no words can come out. He finally coughed up one single word that meant so much to two of them. "Paris…" He said with a long sigh. He covered his face with his hands. It didn't stop the one single tear to come out of his right eye.

Jenny couldn't figure out what to say. She finally had to say something. "Jethro, I…I…I'm sorry"

She couldn't help it. She curled up on her side of the bed and started weeping softly. Repeating I'm sorry over and over again.

Jethro finally removed his hands to see the beautiful redhead weeping in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders making her look up.

"Jen stop crying, It's not your…" but before he can continue Jenny had her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it's not my fault. I'm the one who left you for 7 years; I'm the one who broke your heart. I'm…" Before she could continue ranting Gibbs pulled her in. His lips touching hers with each second the kiss became more passionate. Gently putting his hands on the back of her head he pulled her in tighter.

When they broke apart for air, Jenny didn't know what to say.

"Jethro I…"

"Shhh Jen, listen to me. Yes you left me…" She frowned at the comment. "…but I never stopped caring about you. You would always have my heart no matter what. I love you always now always forever."

She cried tears of joy knowing that she never stopped loving him too. Jethro saw that in her eyes without having her say it. "I love you too. Always now always forever." She curled into Jethro's lap and stared at him.

"You know something Jen"

"Hmmm"

"I think we just got back together." He smiled at her and she returned one

"Yeah, I guess so. So when are we going to tell the 'kids', 'grandpa', and 'nephew'?"

"I guess they'll have to find out on their own"

"Jethro?"

"You know everyone made a bet on us right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know what it is about?"

"No clue."

"Ohh well" She sighed she loved having the feel of Jethro's strong, yet comforting arms around her.

"Jethro, I'm going to take a shower." He nodded in agreement.

She got off his lap and moved to the bathroom, stopping at the door way. She turned to face him.

She gave herself a smirk and asked, "You comin' or what?"

Jethro laughed and got up. He walked to the bathroom door where she was standing and took her into his arms.

"I guess I am now." They smiled and went in.

This was going to be a very interesting vacation.

**Tony and Ziva's Room:**

*Beep Beep Beep * Beep Beep Beep

Tony groaned and finally got the courage to sit up and turn the alarm off. Once turned off he rubbed his eyes, looking besides him, he noticed the Mossad Ninja not in the bed.

He then heard a faint singing coming from the bathroom and noticed that she was taking a shower. He smiled to himself. He got up and went to the coffee machine to brew a fresh batch for them.

Ziva was done taking a shower and wrapped herself with the towel hanging on the rack. She didn't hear anything outside, thinking Tony was still sleeping. She stepped outside and noticed Tony sitting on the couch. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Tony! I thought you were still sleeping!"

"I was. You're not the only one that can be sneaking around here." He gave himself a big grin and toke a sip of his coffee.

"Very funny Tony, you are a real pain in the gas."

"Ass Ziva Ass" He sighed at her holding up another cup of coffee.

"3 creams, one sugar, just the way you like it."

She was surprised he remembered her favorite type of coffee. She thanked him and went to the dresser to grab some clothes.

"Tony where so you think we are going today? I want to wear the appropriate clothing."

"I don't know, I guess jeans and a sweater."

"Thank-you"

"No problem, Zee-Va"

She couldn't help but grin at him. She thought to herself, _today was going to be a very long day._

** Ducky and Jimmy's Room:**

"Mr. Palmer, would you please help me bring these plates over to the table."

"Yes, Doctor." Jimmy went to the kitchen and grabbed the few plates on the kitchen table to the table in the dining room.

Ducky had cooked breakfast for them.

"I hope you like eggs benedict Mr. Palmer."

"Ahh, yes Doctor I do."

"Very well, eat up then, we have a long day ahead of us" Ducky gave him a small smile and they continued to eat the rest of their breakfast with the view of the city. Who knew London could be this good.

**Abby and McGee's Room:**

Meanwhile everything was going on; Abby finally woke-up to the sound of sizzling. McGee was cooking up some breakfast.

"Good Morning Timmy" Abby yawned and stretched out her arms

"Morning Abs" He turned to face her then back to the pan. "How do you like your eggs?"

"With chocolate syrup?" She grinned with his face went all confused

"You eat eggs with chocolate, especially in the morning?"

"Yes Timmy, I do. And it taste awesome!"

Timmy laughed at her enthusiasm. One of the many things he loved about her. "Whatever you Abs, whatever you say."

** Gibbs and Jenny's Room:**

After their 'shower', they both got dressed to meet everyone at the main gate for sightseeing. Jenny was just finishing her make-up.

Gibbs grunted, "Why do women always take so much time to do whatever this is that you're doing?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his frustration, "it's all part of being a girl."

"Maybe that's way there're always late." He whispered to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing", he smiled as she was finally done. They walked hand in hand to the main gate, seeing that their friends/family was already waiting there. Once they saw them they drew their hands apart.

**Main Gate: 0700**

Jenny was the first to give everyone a good morning, "Good Morning everyone"

In Unison everyone said good morning back.

"So Boss how did you sleep late night." Abby then elbowed Tony in his right side. "Tony stop butting into people's live. Even though you don't have one you shouldn't be this annoying to others!" Everyone laughed at the remorse, except Tony, whose face turned bright red in embarrassment.

After a couple minutes of talking they decided to go to Borough Market since none of them had a heavy breakfast.

They walked out the gates and notices four black Chevy corvettes. Tony's mouth dropped opened, "It's like I'm dream land. Ziva I'm driving!"

"No Tony why can't I drive this car!"

"Because Zee-Va It's not just any car it's a sports car! Now hand over the keys!"

Gibbs then came up and head slapped them both, "Shut-up the both of you, Tony give Ziva the keys!"

Ziva grinned and toke the keys from his hands. Everyone laughed except Tony who was still shocked. Everyone was settled and was ready to go.


	5. A nice surprise :

**Chapter 5: Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Borough Market: 0721**

After a 20 minute drive they had reached Borough Market. The whole place was filled with people from all over, food carts and local stores.

"Ziva look they have a pizza shop! Let's head over there for breakfast." Tony smiled eagerly at the Israeli

"Tony don't you think it is a little early to be eating that junk for breakfast."

"Ohhh I am offended! Pizza is not junk, it's a fine cuisine that I love very much."

"Fine I'll go put your paying"

"As you wish" They headed down north of the front opening and out of everyone's sight.

McGee was a little shocked that Ziva said yes, but he knew they liked each other. He then turned to Abby who had her arm around his. "Hey Abs, what do you want to eat? My treat."

Gibbs and Jenny stared at them in shock, while Ducky let out a small grin.

"Ooo, very well then, Timmy lets go eat at the local café."

"Sure thing." Timmy then walked out of their sights.

"Jen?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Relax Jethro I'm sure there're just friends"

"Well they better be."

Then ducky walked up to them, "I take it as this is my queue to leave. Mr. Palmer would you like to join me or Jethro?"

Jimmy then swallowed the lump in his throat, because Jenny and Gibbs were staring at him. "I think I'll go with you Doctor."

"Very well then, come on we don't have all day." He turned to face Jenny, "Jennifer, what time do we meet back here?"

"Uhhh, no later than 0830" she replied

"Very well, come on Mr. Palmer and I'll make sure to tell the others."

"Yes Doctor"

The two left and it left Gibbs and Jenny to decide where to eat.

She leaned next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jethro, what should we do." She smirked "We have at least an hour to do whatever we want."

Gibbs returned a smile, "Well…first of all we should get breakfast, and then we can decide to do with the rest of the time."

"Very well" she then moved closer to his face and placed a short, but sweet, kiss on his lips. "Where do you want to go?"

He then placed a kiss on her lips and moved his lips to her ear, causing a shiver down her back, "I don't know up to you."

She then pushed him back, not far, just enough to see his face. "Tease!"

He laughed and toke her hand and lead her down the market. They walked for ten minutes into a small garden.

Laid out on the garden were a red blanket, a picnic basket, and a bunch of orchids in the middle of it all.

"Ohh, Jethro how…when…where…" She was cut of short by him taking her into his arm and placing a long, but soft kiss on her.

"Relax Jen, you have connections, and I have mine."

She smiled at him and put her head on his chest. She admired they simple yet elegance he had done for her. "It's beautiful Jethro."

"And so are you…" He toke her hand and guided her to the blanket and sat down. She soon followed.

"Thank-you Jethro, Thank-you" She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you." She let his words soak in her mind; _I'd do anything for you_.

"I know you would" It was barely a whisper, but he heard like she was screaming it in her ear. He loved to see her happy. He loved everything about her. Her hair, laugh, smile, soul, mind, everything. It was like she was the perfect girl to get over Shannon and Kelly.

"Come on Jen, let's sit down." They both sat down on the blanket, his arm still around her.

He removed his hand from her and grabbed the basket across from them. He pulled out two plates, a couple of forks and spoons, some napkins and a couple of containers filled with Chinese take-out.

"We're in one of the most food filled places in the world and you still choose to eat take-out?"

He laughed to himself at her remark, "Well Jen, you can never get sick of it."

She stared at him and toke the box he had out of his hand and stood up, "You want your food, you come and get it!"

As he stood up she started making a dash to the maze behind him, but before she could enter the maze, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around. "Jethro, let go of me!"

She started laughing one she was put down. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She turned around and he pinned her to the near tree. He stared at her and saw her eyes showed love, passion, and much more. He leaned towards her and tilted his head slightly. He gently brushed his lips on hers and came back up. Her eyes showed that she wanted more. This time she leaned in and kissed him. It started slowly and long, to a kiss full of passion. One kiss became many. Her hands came down to his waist and going at his belt. He moved his hands to hers and stopped hers.

She looked up confused on what he was doing. He laughed, "Jen it's still around 7 in the morning, and we'll finish this tonight. I promise."

He chuckled to himself when she made a pouting face.

"Fine, but you owe me for making me wait."

"Sometimes waiting is a good thing."

"Not always Jethro"

He smiled and toke her hand and lead her back to the blanket to eat.

They enjoyed their small talk and constant giggles during breakfast.

_**A/N: For those who care about what happen to the Chinese food (Hehe like you care) she dropped it when he picked her up.**_

**Abby and McGee:**

They walked in to the small café. It was quiet and relaxing. The roof was entirely made of glass, there were rose and grape vines going on the side of the walls, crystal white floors, a display full of treats and sweets, and simple tables with chairs laid in rows.

"Ohh Timmy, It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is, just like you"

She smiled at his comment. She knew that he had loved her, but didn't know about now. Now it seems like she feels the same way.

"Timmy?"

"Hmmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you"

His comment spread a smile across her face.

"Do you still love me, even though what happened between us?" Her smile was then gone and she looked down to the ground.

He smiled and replied, "Of course" She lifted her head up to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Abby I could never hate you, even if I try, that isn't even possible. For anyone, Especially Gibbs."

"Thank-you Timmy"

"No Problem Abs." He tilted her head to face her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Now come on Abs, let's get a table before we leave.

They called for a table, sat down and made small talk. Enjoying how the morning went.

**Ziva and Tony:**

The two walked in and grabbed a table near the window. It had the view of the busy streets of the market.

"Okay Zee-Va what'cha wants from this fine establishment?"

"I'm going to get a slice of breakfast pizza and orange juice."

"Sure thing"

"Hey Tony"

Tony looked up from the menu and stared into her deep, beautiful, brown eyes. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even hear what she said.

"Tony…Tony…TONY!"

He snapped out of it and fell of his chair. A break of laughter could be heard all around the room, but he could only hear her luxury of a laugh. After a few minutes the laughter had dialed down and Ziva stood up from her chair to help him up.

She offered him her hand, which he accepted, and they both sat back down in their chairs.

"Tony, what were you staring at that made you not listen to what I said?"

"Umm…I was staring at…" He quickly grabbed the salt shaker and showed her it, "This salt shaker and how they don't have these in America."

"Tony, they do have those in America because I have the exact same ones in my house."

Tony stared at her, in his mind he was repeating over and over again, _Shit…Shit…Shit_, "Well it's good to know then." He placed the salt back.

"Anyway Tony, what I was saying before is thank-you for treating me to breakfast." She gave him a toothy smile. God did he love her smile.

"No problem Ziva." He smiled back. Who knew that she felt the same way about his smile. They were interrupted by the waiter coming over.

He held his laugh, but then once over to the table he burst out laughing. Ziva stood up and asked him to stop. When he didn't, she toke his arm twisted it and flipped him over. Once on the ground she twisted his hands together and pulled her gun to his back.

"Help someone! Call the police!"

"GO AHEAD! We have immunity!"

"You're Nuts!"

Everyone around the restaurant stared at them in amazement. Tony was furious; no one was allowed to call her nuts… except him! He then toke out his gun and pointed it to his head.

"You're the one that's nuts! She a Mossad Ninja Assassin! We are U.S. Federal Agents!" He pulled out his badge and showed it to him.

"It means we can shot you and get away with it. NOW APLOGIZE TO ME AND THE NINJA!"

"I'm sorry! Just let me go."

Tony and Ziva put away their guns and pulled him up.

Tony was the one that spoke to him.

"Remember I can still kill you! I have a ninja, a marine sniper, a scientist, two ME's, so I can kill you and no one could be able to find you… EVER!"

He nodded nervously and walked away after taking their orders.

"Hey Ziva…"

"Yeah…?"

"Thanks for standing up for me." He gave her a smile and sat down. She sat back down across from him, "No problem and thank-you for standing up for me."

"Anything for the Ninja."

She smiled thinking over and over the same thing. How he would help her instead of laugh. On and on she was wondering does he even feel the same way. Why did love have to be so hard?

15 minutes later their food came and their meal was full of laughter, talk, and a whole lot of staring while the other didn't know.

**Ducky and Jimmy:**

While all of the commotion was going on Ducky and Jimmy were sitting outside of a small bakery.

"Ahh Mr. Palmer, are you enjoying yourself on the trip?"

"Hmmm…Oh yes Doctor I am. It's really nice for the Director to bring us on the trip."

"I agree… you know this reminds me of a time when I was a young lad. I had…"

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO What'cha think so far. Please comment and review I love hearing from you. P.S. you guys can give me ideas, would really help my brain from getting stuck.<strong>


	6. Truth if you Dare

**A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. I wasn't sure if I should continue this because of my recent hospitalization, but I continued. Thank-you everyone, especially Autopsy Gremlin, for the reviews. It helped me get through my rape crisis and to continue my story. You are very sweet. Thank-you. Without further ado Chapter 6 of Family Love or Not.**

After they spent most of the day at the market, the gang decided it was time to head off before the sun came down. They all drove back and while talking on the car phone they were planning on what to do when they came back. Even though they drove exactly next to each other, it was safer. McGee and Abby in one car, Ziva and Tony in another, Jimmy and Ducky in the third, and Gibbs with Jen in the last one.

"SO what do you guys want to do? I don't want to go to sleep this early." Tony said without taking his eyes off the road.

When everyone replied 'I don't know', Abby out of nowhere screamed and caused everyone to wince.

After seeing what she did she apologized, "Sorry guys, I guess I had too much Caf-Pow."

"You got the right Abs; you nearly broke my eardrums" At that comment, Tony felt a hand smack him right on the back."

"Owww! Ziva what was that for?"

"For insulting Abby, now apologize." She said firmly.

"Sorry Abbs." He frowned on how he could hear snickering through the car phone.

Everyone was gigging and smiling on how he gave in to Ziva so quickly.

"It's okay Tony." She replied in her cheerful mood again.

Ziva then spoke, "Why were you screaming anyways?"

"I was thinking that we could all go to Gibbs room and hang-out there for a while. It would be fun."

Gibbs groaned and Jenny laughed. "Come on Jethro, It'll be fun."

"Fine, I'm only saying yes because it you."

They then heard a bunch of aww's and such through the phone. He couldn't help but smile himself

**The Egerton House Hotel: London: 1800**

They all gathered around the fireplace. Abby and McGee near one side of the fireplace, Ziva and Tony on the other. Ducky and Jimmy on the two arm chairs and Gibbs with Jenny on the couch. They all had drinks in their hands.

Abby, Tony, McGee, Jimmy, and Ziva had a beer in their hands, the Scottish man with a tumbler of Scotch, and the two with a glass of bourbon.

Breaking the silence was Abby, "So what do you guys want to do, we can't stay like this forever. I would go nuts!"

Everyone let out a small chuckle. They all agreed that if they didn't find something to do, and fast, they would be hearing her talk the whole night long.

Tony broke the silence first, "Ohhh…Ohhh" Tony was raising his hand like a little school boy, not that he didn't act like one.

Abby was the one who answered him. She pointed a finger at him, "Tony you may speak."

"We could all play a good game of Truth or Dare."

"Oh My God… I love idea. Everyone would have to play… Even you Gibbs."

He groaned making Jenny laugh, turning his frown to a smile.

Timmy also groaned because he did not like the idea of playing any game that required stuff like that with Tony.

"Come on Tony, can we at least have a free pass or something."

Gibbs was confused on what a _free pass_ was. "What's a free what?"

Jenny chuckled then stared at him, "A free _pass _is when you can skip the question or dare."

Gibbs nodding saying he understood…well sort of.

"Fine McGoo, everyone can have _ONE_ free pass."

Timmy sighed with relieve, knowing that he would have to save it for a bad one.

After a minute of silence, Abby spoke, "Okay who's first?"

Tony was giddy like a little school girl. He raised his hand again, "Me…Me…Me!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at him. Acting like a child as always.

"Okay Tony, go."

Tony thought and thought, until he found the perfect dare/truth for the perfect person. It was sure to get him head slapped, but it was worth it.

"Okay this one's for you Probie."

McGee just groaned because he knows it wasn't going to be nice. Gibbs couldn't help at grin. He had shown a little sympathy for the kid.

"Okay McGee, Truth or Dare?"

He knew either one of them couldn't be good. "I guess…dare."

"Alright Timmy!" Abby patted his back for good luck, and of course it made him feel better, but he was still sick to his stomach.

"Okay, I dare you to play poker with Gibbs…" He was relived for a second, until… "Not just any poker…Strip Poker."

McGee's eyes widen and Gibbs eyes were filled with rage. Everyone else laughed. Next thing Tony noticed was he was on the ground and there was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Sorry boss…" Tony rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"No way Tony…I pass!"

Abby when slapped him on the head. Gibbs couldn't help it so he let a small grin out.

"No way Timmy…come on, please for me."

Ziva knew what she was doing. That man could not say no to Abby.

"Fine…"

"Yay!"

Gibbs knew he couldn't say no. Thank god that he was a good poker player.

Tony interrupted his thoughts. "Wait! There are rules. One, it's a 5 round game. Two, shoes, jewelry, socks, hats, and etc. do not count as clothing. Three, whatever you take off stays off until we all leave."

They both nodded in agreement.

_**15 minutes later…**_

McGee had lost big time he one a few turns but then Gibbs was way too good. McGee was in his boxers, and had decided to take off his shoes and socks too, because it would look too stupid with them on. So McGee was their sitting next to Abby with boxers. Abby didn't mind at all.

Gibbs was next to Jenny. He lost two times and decided to take of his jacket and shirt. With his rippling muscles showing, Jenny was not able to take her eyes of off them. He knew his strong arms would never hurt anyone unless necessary. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to clear the image of her throwing herself into her arms away.

Gibbs, Jimmy, Ducky, Ziva, Tony, and McGee caught the two women staring, but decided to do nothing about it.

After a few fits of laughing, it was someone else's turn to go.

"Okay I want to next!"

"Go ahead Abs."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby put out her biggest smile for him and turned to face everyone else.

"Okay Um…..Ziva! Truth or Dare?"

Ziva thought about it for a while before the Goth started to get impatient.

"Okay truth."

"Okay…." Abby thought for a minute….more or less and thought of a truth.

"Is it true that you would rather have a one-night stand with Timmy, then Tony, Jimmy, Ducky, and Gibbs?"

McGee almost fainted right then and there, while Tony was actually waiting for her answer like a kid at a candy store door waiting to open. Jimmy was about to throw-up, Ducky turned pink, but Gibbs was in shock.

Jenny laughed at Gibbs face because it looked so cute when he was confused.

Ziva turned to a tomato. She thought about it… "Do I have to speak the truth?"

"YES!" Tony and Abby shouted at the same time.

"Ummm…The truth. I would not do it with McGee he's more like a brother to me…" McGee let out a sigh "…Ducky is too old, No offense."

"It's okay dear."

"…Tony is just Tony" Everyone had to laugh at that.

"…Jimmy is more like a cousin" Jimmy let go of the breath he was holding

"…So I rather have it with Gibbs." Gibbs chocked on his bourbon and started coughing. Once he got his breathing regulated he spoke.

"Me? Why?"

"Yeah why him! He buys clothes from Wal-Mart!"

Once again Tony was on the ground with a red hand-print on his head. "Heaven's sake Tony I told you I don't go there! My clothes are better than yours!"

Abby was rubbing her chin… "He's got a point there Tony."

"Thank you Abby!"

He then turned his head to Ziva. "Why again?"

Gibbs was having sort-of a mini stroke.

"Well, you're tall. You are well dressed. Smart, faithful, has nice hair…" and with that her voice trailed off.

Gibbs was now the tomato.

Jenny just had a knowing look and bobbed her head slowly. _'She forgot handsome, hot, sexy, blue-eyed devil…' _

And her made-up list went on and on and on.

It was Tony who broke the awkward silence. "Okay…Next person please!"

"I would like to go my boy."

"Sure Duck-man… go."

"Hmmm…Who shall I pick on this evening?" Ducky looked at all the potential victims, until his eyes landed on Jenny.

"Jennifer…"

The sound of Ducky's voice broke her out of her Gibbs trance.

"Yes Ducky?"

"Truth or dare my dear?"

Jenny thought a while, and considering it was Ducky, she chose dare. "Dare…"

Abby and Tony let out '_Ooohhhhhssss…'_ while Ziva and McGee just rolled their eyes at them. Palmer sat there and just acted like a good little boy. Truth was he didn't was to be head-slapped.

Ducky sat there for a while and contorted a dare for her. After a minute, give or take a few seconds, he thought of the perfect dare that was both equally embarrassing, but fun.

"My dare to you is…You shall rate each guy in this room, including me, from numbers 1-10, and you shall name their best quality, physical or psychologically."

While Jenny blushed furiously, Abby and Ziva were on their knees like eager puppies waiting for a treat, in this case the answer.

"Uhhh…okay." Jenny looked around the room and decided to go according to where they were seated.

"Jimmy…"

Palmer looked up from where he was sitting and everyone faced him. He was all nervous, even his palms were starting to sweat a bit.

"I would give you, no offense, a five. You're just not my type."

All Jimmy did was nod his head.

"Your best quality would be your…determination."

Palmer said a quick Thanks and glad that he was over with.

Jenny shifted a little in her seat, to get more comfortable before calling out the next name.

Once fully comfortable, which meant her legs being draped over Gibbs lap, she continued.

"Timothy…" McGee turned his head from Palmer's face to hers, while everyone else had their eyes on him.

"I would give you a 7 and your best quality would have to be your…" with a few moments of wishful thinking she said, "your thoughtfulness."

Satisfied with the answer, McGee blushed and said' Thank-you'

The next person on her list was Tony. Her answer was fast and easy.

"Tony, I give you a 6 and your best quality has to be your personality."

Tony gave her a wide grin and crossed his arms. Feeling proud of him, until…

"HEY! How come McGoo over here has a higher score than me."

Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs started to snicker, while Ducky and Jimmy just laughed internally.

"Sorry Tony, I like the sensitive, geeky, type of guys." Jenny shrugged and snuggled into the pillow she was holding, and the couch, some more.

"But Gibbs is not sensitive or smart!" Tony gasped, before again he felt a hand on his head.

"Sorry Boss…." He grumbled before he just slouched back into the pillow he was laying on.

Ducky fixed his next glass of Scotch and sat back in his arm chair. "You'll be surprised Tony. Gibbs is very smart and sweet if you dare say."

Gibbs glared at his friend before grumbling and sinking into the couch. Jenny and Ducky had a laugh before Jenny continued her dare.

"Ducky…" Jenny smiled at the father-like figure that she grew to love and trust.

"_Hmmm…_I would give you an 8 and a half I guess. I'm not really sure. And your best trait about you would defiantly your ability to help others."

The doctor smiled at the red head and thanked her for the compliment, while Tony sulked.

"Oh great…Even he gets higher than me!"

Last but not least was the silver-haired fox with the dashing blue eyes. Jenny smirked and hugged the cushion tighter.

"Jethro….."

**How was it? Good…Bad…Okay…? I'm looking for ideas. Thank-you for being patient with me to means a lot. R&R **


End file.
